Escape
by live-in-dreamland1
Summary: Music can be an escape and this is no exception for Gabriella, who wants to escape the stress from her family and friends for a few hours. Sorry for bad summary


**Hey guys. So this is just a short thing that i had to write for an english SAC. I just swapped the names around and yea. I know that this isn't the best thing that i have ever written but i thought i would see how it would do on here. Hope you like it. **

**I don't own anything**

Escape  
________________________

The orange glow of the sunrise seemed to bring with it a happy and new day. Everyone seemed to have picked up on the mood, the smiles, the laughter, and the sparkling eyes, except for one girl, one girl who didn't have someone to share that laughter with, that happiness. One girl who wasn't as truly happy as everyone else was that morning.

"Gabriella! Get up! You're going to be late for school!"

"Coming" Gabriella replied as she sat up in her bed. She took in the scene of her room, clothes draped over chairs, books lying open on the desk and floor and an assortment of pictures and posters decorating the walls. Gabriella threw back the covers, hopped out of bed and walked towards the bathroom where she was going to have a nice warm shower. Ten minutes later Gabriella exited the bathroom and grabbed all her school gear, consisting of her maths, English and music folders as well as her songbook. Gabriella never went anywhere without her songbook. Once Gabriella was sure she had everything, she slipped on her shoes and made her way down to the kitchen.

"Johnny, will you please turn off that racket!" Gabriella heard her mum shout to her little brother.

"I'm watching something" Johnny replied.

"I don't care! I'm having a conversation with your father here!" Gabriella sighed as she heard the daily arguments start up. It was the same every day, her family arguing over everything little thing every minute of the day.

"Morning everyone" Gabriella tried to say as cheerfully as she could. No-one in the room seemed to notice. The smile fell off Gabriella's face as she walked up to the counter and grabbed her lunch, looking at everyone arguing in the kitchen before she walked out into the hallway and walked out the door. Maybe school would be a little better.

XXXXXX

As Gabriella arrived at her locker, she looked around for any of her friends that had arrived. When she realised that she was the only one there, she pulled out her songbook and a pen and sat down on one of the benches provided. After about ten minutes, a few more people had started to arrive but Gabriella didn't register who was here, she was too engrossed in the song she was currently working on.

"You are not seriously writing another one of your songs are you?" a new voice said. Gabriella looked up to see one of her 'friends'.

"Oh...um... maybe" Gabriella said quietly. She never really liked to talk about what really interested her with her friends. They usually found a way to make a joke of it and her friends finding out about her song-writing interests were no exception.

"Come on Gabriella. How about you be a normal person with us instead of hiding behind your writing"

"Coming" Gabriella said quietly as she stood up and put her book away. The rest of the day continued like this, friends not being able to appreciate the beauty of music the way Gabriella did, family not being able to hold a normal conversation with each other and actually care about another person other then themselves, watching her friends talk excitedly with each other about the past day's events and never actually include Gabriella in the conversation.

As Gabriella was walking home that day, she couldn't help but feel very out of place in her world in which she was living. Her family didn't feel like a family and her friends didn't seem to appreciate her friendship. As Gabriella looked up to the sky, she marvelled at the beauty of the birds that flew above. How Gabriella wished she could have wings so that she could escape the landscape in this painting of her life, to escape to a place where she could be free to be herself and not have to worry about her friends making a joke about it all. Gabriella arrived at her house but she didn't go inside like she usually did, instead she made her way around to the backyard to the old shed. On the outside it looked like a shed but on the inside was the one place that Gabriella felt truly at home. The shed had been set up in the way of a music recording studio. A piano and a small collection of guitars were scattered around the room, an old drum set had been set up in the corner, various types of microphone and music stands were placed in various places with the leads covering the ground, trailing up to the sound desk. Gabriella set her stuff down on the ground and made her way over to the piano. Hours flew by but Gabriella didn't seem to notice, she was lost inside her own little world, a place where she could break out of all that held her back and focus on what really made her happy. The music would form a gentle melody that would gradually create a song that would be a release for Gabriella . A release that Gabriella needed in order for her to be able to overlook the downsides in her life right now and do what she wanted to do, what she loved. For the first time in a while, a genuine smile crossed Gabriella's face as she got lost in her own world.

The End

**Awesome. Well i hope that you liked it. Just so you know, there are supposed to be longer than average sentences in this story. We were following the book "Fly Away Peter" and using that as our inspiration. **

**XX  
**


End file.
